Hejaz
by suzie2b
Summary: Are the Germans staging an offensive out of the village of Hejaz?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Hejaz**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Captain Boggs asked, "When was the last time you were in Hejaz?"**

 **Troy shrugged and looked at Moffitt. "A month ago maybe."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "That's about right. We spent a night with our friend Amari."**

 **Boggs said, "Yesterday one of our spotters reported that a German company had moved in. His guess is there's up to 100 soldiers, and the firepower to go with them. It sounds like the Germans might be trying to set up a base of operations."**

 **Troy frowned. "That's awful close to our lines, captain."**

 **Moffitt added, "It could be they're using** **Hejaz as a staging area for an offensive, sir."**

 **Boggs nodded. "Major Gleason and I agree that's a very real possibility. We want you and your men to go out there and take a look around. With a village full of civilians, I don't want to call in an airstrike if we can avoid it. If there's no other way, you'll have to get the locals evacuated without the Germans knowing you're there."**

 **Troy sighed. "It's a tall order, sir, but we'll do our best."**

 **##################**

 **About a mile from Hejaz Hitch and Tully pulled to a stop behind some rocky hills. With binoculars in hand Troy and Moffitt went to the top to check things out.**

 **Troy surveyed the area. "They've set up camp outside the village."**

 **Moffitt said quietly, "Possibly because more men and equipment have arrived. I'd say there are well over the 100 Germans that were reported."**

" **Looks like you were right about that offensive."**

 **Back at the jeeps, the sergeants explained what they'd seen and Hitch said, "Are we going in tonight?"**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Maybe Amari can fill in some blanks about what's going on." He looked at Tully and said, "You're on first watch. Let us know if any more Germans show up."**

" **Right, sarge." Tully took a machine gun and binoculars with him as he headed to the top of the hill.**

 **##################**

 **It was nearly midnight when Troy joined Hitch on the hill. "How's it look?"**

 **Hitch handed the sergeant the binoculars. "It's been quiet. There's two lanterns still burning in camp and they just changed the guards. Looks like everyone else has gone to bed."**

 **Troy lowered the binoculars and said, "Okay, it's time to go in."**

 **That was easier said than done. There was only one way in and out of Hejaz, and the Germans were camped in front of that gate.**

 **Troy led the way to the wall that surrounded the village to a spot that would put them close to Amari's house. The camp was in sight, but the darkness hid them as, one by one, Tully boosted Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch up. Then Troy and Hitch hauled Tully up.**

 **They each dropped down next to a loaded wagon and looked around. Germans could be seen standing guard at various locations, and it was a sure bet that there were others stationed around the village.**

 **It took them thirty minutes to go the short distance to where Amari lived. They quickly went to the back and slipped into the basement through the outside door that their friend never locked.**

 **Once inside Troy clicked on the penlight he'd brought and went up the short staircase that led to the main part of the house. There was no light under the door and all was quiet. He checked the door and found it locked. Troy signaled Tully to bring his master keys. Less than thirty seconds later the door was opened.**

 **Troy went through the darkened house to the room where Amari slept on a straw filled mattress on the floor while Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully stationed themselves on lookout at the two windows. Troy knelt beside the snoring Arab and clasped his hand over Amari's mouth.**

 **Amari's eyes suddenly opened wide with a look of surprised fear as he gasped under the hand. He looked up at Troy's face in the flashlight beam and immediately relaxed. When the hand moved away, Amari whispered, "It is not safe for you to be here, my friend."**

 **Troy nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, we noticed. We were sent to find out what the Germans are doing here."**

 **Amari threw the blanket back and got up. "Come with me."**

 **They walked out into the other room and Moffitt whispered, "There are two guards stopped out front."**

" **Yes, they come by once every hour, day and night."**

 **The guards finally went off in separate directions and Hitch said, "There they go."**

 **Troy asked, "Do you know why the Germans are here?"**

 **Amari shook his head. "I have tried to find out, but they have been very careful to speak only German."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "What have you heard them say?"**

" **I have heard them say 'Die Pläne des Angriffs' frequently."**

 **Moffitt looked at Troy. "They're talking about plans of attack." He looked back at Amari and asked, "Have you heard anything else?"**

 **Amari replied, "I think they talk about you quite a bit. I was by the Colonel's tent and heard 'Wann können wir erwarten, dass die Rat Patrol?'"**

" **They're apparently waiting for us to show up."**

 **Troy asked Amari, "Do you know the Colonel's name?"**

 **The Arab nodded. "Colonel Winter."**

" **What were you doing by his tent?"**

" **Some of us were chosen to do menial tasks for a little money. I make sure the water barrel at his tent is kept full."**

 **Troy questioned, "Do you usually have help?"**

 **Amari nodded. "Yes, I have one helper."**

" **Starting tomorrow you're going to have two. You'll have to tell your usual help to stay home. We'll make sure he gets paid."**

" **All right."**

 **Troy said, "Okay Amari, go back to bed. We'll be downstairs until first light."**

 **Downstairs again they found straw mattresses and blankets, which Amari always kept handy for the Rat Patrol's visits. They would get some rest and start their recon in the morning.**

 **##################**

 **When daylight came, Amari took a breakfast or fruit, bread, cheese, and a strong Arabic mint tea down to the basement for his friends.**

 **As they ate, Troy laid out his plans. "Moffitt, you and Tully will go with Amari. Find out whatever you can about the Germans plans." He looked at Amari and asked, "Do you think your friend Mousa would be willing to help us?"**

" **I believe so."**

" **And can you provide us with clothes so we can blend in?"**

 **Amari nodded. "Yes, that will not be a problem. I will go now and be back shortly."**

 **As the Arab left, Moffitt asked, "What are you and Hitch going to do?"**

 **Troy said, "If we can get Mousa to help us out, we're going to enlist some local help."**

 **By the time Amari returned with Mousa and clothes, the Rat Patrol had their plans in place. As soon as Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully had changed, Troy and Hitch left with Mousa while Moffitt and Tully went with Amari to collect water.**

 **##################**

 **When Amari, Moffitt, and Tully arrived at** **Colonel Winter's tent with two buckets of water each the guards stopped them asking where Amari's usual helper was. Amari said, "Alam has taken ill. These two will be helping me for now."**

 **One of the guards said, "They will be paid for one."**

 **Amari bowed in respect and said, "Yes, efendi. Understood."**

 **They dumped their buckets into the barrel as Colonel Winter left the tent with his aides and guards. Once they were out of sight Moffitt said quietly, "I'm going to take a look."**

" **That's not a good idea, my friend."**

 **Tully said, "You go about your work. I'll stay with Moffitt."**

 **The sergeant shook his head. "No, Tully, you go with Amari."**

" **But, sarge…"**

" **No argument."**

 **Tully really did want to argue, but thought better of it when he saw the serious look on Moffitt's face. With a sigh he picked up the empty buckets and followed Amari back towards the well.**

 **As they returned with more water, they noticed a flurry of activity at Colonel Winter's tent. Then four guards came out with Moffitt at gunpoint and the colonel following. One of the guards noticed Tully with Amari and pointed as he said, "Es ist das Andere!"**

 **Tully understood what was said, dropped the full buckets he had been carrying, and ran. Before he could follow, Amari was apprehended. Colonel Winter didn't send anyone after Tully, knowing that he would go after the other two and return to attempt to retrieve their friend.**

 **Moffitt and Amari were taken to another tent to be questioned. They stood before Captain Krause, the colonel's second in command. One of the guards explained in German what had happened. Then Krause stood up slowly to face the prisoners. He looked at Moffitt and said, "So you are Sergeant Moffitt of the Rat Patrol. I recognize you from your pictures. Where are your comrades?" Moffitt remained silent, so the captain turned to the Arab who stood next to him. "I am very disappointed in you, Amari. I thought you to be quite trustworthy. Now I find that you are associating with common rodents."**

 **In his defense, Amari said, "I have never seen them before yesterday. My normal helper, Alam, has fallen ill, captain. This man and his companion asked to take his place simply for the money."**

 **Not sure if he believed Amari or not Captain Krause asked, "They just showed up all of a sudden looking for work?"**

" **Yes, captain. They even agreed to work for the price of one."**

" **Hmm, all right, you may leave to finish your task … but you will finish on your own. Understand?"**

 **Amari nodded and began to back out of the tent. "Yes, I understand. Thank you, captain."**

 **As the Arab turned and stepped outside, he heard Captain Krause say, "Take this one to the supply tent and tie him up. We will be ready when his friends try to rescue him. And have two men keep an eye on our friend Amari."**

 **##################**

 **Tully didn't go back to Amari's house. He was afraid that would be the first place the Germans would look for him, Troy, and Hitch. He was making his way through the crowd in the marketplace when someone grabbed him by the arm. Tully swung around and found himself looking into Hitch's blue eyes, as the rest of his face was covered. He started to say something, but Hitch shook his head and signaled Tully to follow.**

 **Hitch led his friend through the market to a stable. Once inside, Hitch uncovered his face and looked around for Troy. The sergeant stepped out of the shadows and asked, "What happened? Where's Moffitt?"**

 **Tully replied, "He got caught searching the colonel's tent. They got Amari too. The guard recognized me when Amari and I came back with more water. I couldn't … I just got outta there."**

" **You did the right thing. Don't worry, we'll get Moffitt back."**

" **What's the plan?"**

 **Troy said, "Mousa has gone to get us some help. Seems no one is too happy that the Germans have moved in. Are you sure they got Amari?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Pretty sure. He sure didn't follow me."**

" **Knowing him, he'll somehow manage to talk his way out of trouble. You and Hitch go check his house. If the Germans release him, that's where he'll go. He might know where they're holding Moffitt."**

 **Both privates nodded and headed out.**

 **Disguised as Arabs allowed Hitch and Tully to move about fairly easily as long as they kept their faces covered, but they had to be careful when they slipped around to the back of Amari's house. Hitch and Tully went down into the basement from the outside. They could hear someone in the house. A single set of footsteps paced back and forth across the floorboards over their heads.**

 **Taking a chance that their friend was alone, Hitch and Tully silent went up and opened the door a crack to peek into the house. They saw Amari pacing back and forth as he mumbled in Arabic and gestured with his hands.**

 **Not seeing anyone else, Hitch and Tully decided to take the chance and Hitch quietly said, "Psst!" Amari stopped. "Psst!"**

 **Amari looked around and his eyes stopped when he saw the basement door was ajar. He gasped and hurried over to join the privates downstairs. Amari looked at Tully and said, "Praise be to Allah. I was afraid for you."**

" **I'm all right. Were you captured with Moffitt?"**

" **I was, but they let me go when I told Captain Krause you and Moffitt had asked to take Alam's place and I had not seen you before then."**

 **Tully nodded. "Good. By chance do you know where they've taken Moffitt?"**

 **Amari said, "I heard Colonel Winter tell his men to take him to the supply tent."**

 **Hitch asked, "Can you take us there?"**

" **The colonel is having me watched, my friends. I noticed two guards following me as I walked home and they have been out front ever since."**

" **If we go out the backdoor, they won't even know you're gone."**

 **Amari thought about, then finally nodded. "All right."**

 **Tully said, "Okay, let me go out and make sure it's clear."**

 **As soon as the door was opened and Tully stepped out, there were German voices ordering him to halt and put his hands in the air. Hitch quickly pulled Amari back and they went upstairs.**

 **Hitch locked the door and whispered, "If they question you, you know nothing about Tully being down there." Then he went into the bedroom to hide as the Germans started pounding on the basement door.**

 **##################**

 **After Amari talked his way out of another jam, he and Hitch went to meet Troy. Hitch explained what happened and said, "They were waiting for us, sarge. They know Amari is helping us."**

 **Troy frowned. "Yeah, and they keep letting him talk his way out of trouble to get to us."**

 **Amari said, "It is not safe for you that I am here."**

" **It really doesn't matter if you're here or at home, Amari. The Germans know we're in the village. Do we know where they're holding Moffitt and Tully?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Amari said Moffitt was taken to the supply tent. I bet that's where Tully is by now."**

 **Troy said, "No doubt. They're just waiting for us to go after them. Mousa should be back soon with news. We'll figure something out when we know how much help we have."**

 **An hour later Mousa turned up with five men armed and ready to fight. Amari was beside himself as he said, "These are the only ones that would agree to fight? I cannot believe this!"**

 **Mousa quickly said, "No, my friend. Nearly every man able to fight has joined us. I thought it best to not bring them all here at once. It might seem suspicious."**

 **Troy said, "Good thinking, Mousa. Okay, let's set our plans."**

 **##################**

 **Tully hadn't struggled when the Germans surrounded him—he was outnumbered and wanted to give Hitch and Amari time to get out of the basement. He was taken to the supply tent and tied tightly hand and foot on the sandy floor next to Moffitt. When the guards left them alone, Tully asked quietly, "You okay, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"**

" **Hitch and I went to check on Amari. The Germans were expecting us."**

" **Where's Hitch and Amari then?"**

 **Tully replied, "I think I gave them enough time to get back upstairs into the house. I'm pretty sure Amari was able to talk his way out of trouble and since Hitch isn't here, he probably found a place to hide."**

 **Moffitt sighed. "I've been sitting here thinking. I believe this entire thing has been for our benefit as a way to capture us."**

" **So, there's no offensive?"**

" **I don't think so. It's been a show to get us out here. You were with Hitch. Did you happen to see Troy?"**

 **Tully nodded. "He was waiting to hear from Mousa when he sent me and Hitch out."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "All we can do is wait then."**

 **A few minutes later Captain Krause stepped into the tent. He told the guard to wait outside, then turned to the prisoners and said, "Well, we have two of you now. It won't be long before the others are captured as well. Perhaps you would be willing to tell me where you counterparts are to save some time."**

 **Moffitt said, "Who do you mean, captain? It's only the two of us here to do some recon."**

" **It will do you no good to lie, sergeant. We know that where the two of you are, the others are not far away. It will go easier on all of you if you just tell me where they are." Moffitt and Tully both stared at Krause blankly. With an angry curse the captain swung a booted foot, catching Tully in the side with his toe. "You all live or you all die. Makes no difference to me."**

 **Tully didn't cry out. He had fallen sideways into Moffitt and was trying to catch his breath again his shoulder. The sergeant remained silent, staring up at the captain angrily.**

 **With a look of disgust, Krause turned and walked out.**

 **Moffitt whispered, "Are you all right, Tully?"**

 **The private struggled to sit upright again, then said, "Just knocked the wind outta me. I'll be okay."**

 **##################**

 **Troy said, "Amari, you and Mousa go round up the men that are waiting. Take out the guards as you head for the gate. Then rush the camp from two directions when you get the signal. Take your time and be careful. The Germans know we're here, but they aren't expecting an uprising from the locals."**

 **Amari nodded. "Where are you and Hitch going to be?"**

" **We're going to go release Moffitt and Tully, then we'll join the fight. Remember, don't rush this … and don't use your guns before you attack the camp. You don't want the Germans to have any warning. They outnumber us, but that doesn't mean we can't win this thing." Troy slipped off his watch and gave it to Amari. He pointed to the hands of the watch and said, "When this hand gets to the three that'll be fifteen minutes, that's when you head out. Then wait for my signal. Understand?" Amari and Mousa nodded their understanding. "Where's the supply tent?"**

 **Mousa said, "Go out the gate. It is the tent furthest east. I have helped move supplies, so I know it is there."**

 **Troy turned to Hitch. "Let's go."**

 **They went out and became one of the people on the busy streets of Hejaz, blending in with the robes they wore. They moved quickly, but not so quickly to draw attention to themselves as they walked passed guards towards the gate.**

 **Troy and Hitch fell into step behind a man leading two camels and walked through the gates as the guards took no notice. As soon as they were able, they slipped in behind a tent without being seen. Troy looked around to get his direction, then led the way to the supply tent.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt could tell that Tully was in more pain then he'd admit, but the sergeant didn't say anything. There was nothing he could do to help his friend as long as they were tied up.**

 **They waited in the hot silence of the tent for a long time, occasionally hearing voices as someone walked by and spoke casually to the guard outside. Then there was a different sound outside … something like a grunt. Moffitt and Tully looked at each other, then two Arabs pushed through the flap dragging the unconscious guard with them.**

 **One of the Arabs turned and said, "Ready to get out of here?"**

 **Moffitt and Tully grinned and the sergeant said quietly, "Troy … are we glad to see you!"**

 **Hitch cut the prisoners loose and Moffitt and Tully got to their feet. Hitch noticed Tully holding his left side and asked, "You okay?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Just a bruise."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, we've got some help on this one. Hitch, you and Tully get out of here and go get the jeeps. Come on in when the shooting starts and pick me and Moffitt up."**

 **Hitch said, "Right, sarge."**

 **Once the privates were on their way Troy quickly explained the plan to Moffitt and added, "I'm betting Colonel Winter is assuming we won't try anything until after dark." Then he looked around at the supplies and said, "There must be some grenades in here somewhere."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Let's find them."**

 **##################**

 **Amari and Mousa watched the hand on the watch until it was precisely on the three. Then one of them took two men, the other the remaining three. They left the stable and went in different directions.**

 **Carefully they moved through the streets, quietly taking out the guards they came across and signaled to others that were waiting to join them. Soon enough the two mobs of men had warned the people, mostly women, children, and elderly, to take cover as they made their way to the gate.**

 **In twos and threes the men walked out of the gate and around to either side of the camp. So far they had raised no suspicion. They only needed to wait for Troy's signal.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt had gathered as many grenades as they could and were waiting just long enough to give Hitch and Tully a chance to get to the jeeps.**

 **There was a German voice outside and Moffitt translated, "Someone's noticed our guard is missing."**

 **The sergeants ducked behind some crates and waited. A moment later they heard the tent flap pulled back. Someone walked in and must have noticed the ropes where the now missing prisoners had been sitting. He called, "Scutze Weber! Wo sind Sie?" But before he could do anything else, Moffitt knocked him unconscious with a blow to the back of the neck.**

 **Troy stood up and they dragged the body to lay next to the other guard. Troy said, "Let's see your watch."**

 **Moffitt held out his arm and asked, "Where's yours?"**

" **Amari is borrowing it." Troy checked the time and said, "All right, everyone should be in place by now. Let's get this show on the road."**

 **Troy and Moffitt armed a couple of grenades and tossed them in among the crates of ammo, then ran outside. As the explosions erupted, they saw Colonel Winter and Captain Krause coming their way with several guards. As the sergeants were spotted, Winter began shouting orders to his guards to go after the prisoners even as there was another explosion from the burning tent.**

 **Troy got off a volley from his machine gun and Moffitt lobbed a grenade.**

 **##################**

 **At the sound of the explosions, Amari, Mousa, and those who followed them went on the attack with cries worthy of any warrior.**

 **Hitch and Tully heard the grenades and ammo explode, and saw a column of dark smoke rise. They gave each other a quick look and headed out to pick up their gunners.**

 **The skirmish lasted maybe twenty minutes, and as soon as the German soldiers discovered both Colonel Winter and Captain Krause were dead the fight was pretty much over. As what was left of the Winter's men dropped their weapons and put up their hands in surrender, the Arabs whooped and danced at their success.**

 **Hitch and Tully pulled to a stop in the middle of camp as the Arabs began to gather up the prisoners and tie them securely. Amari and Mousa joined them as they got out of the jeeps. Troy smiled at the two and said, "You and your people did a great job, Amari."**

 **The Arab grinned as he returned Troy's watch to him. "We fought well. However, our rifles, pitchforks, and axes are nothing compared to your big guns."**

" **Were there many injuries?"**

 **Mousa said, "Some. We did lose three brave men today. Their deaths were very honorable."**

 **Moffitt said, "Would you allow me to help with the wounded?"**

" **We would be very grateful."**

 **Troy said, "Tully, you and Hitch give Moffitt a hand. I'm going to call headquarters for some help getting our prisoners out of here."**

 **##################**

 **That evening, after the wounded on both sides were attended to and Troy was assured by headquarters that help would be there in the morning, the village toasted their victory with a feast made up from the Germans food stores. And to add to the Germans defeat, the feast was held in their shambles of a camp where the enemy could watch the revelry.**

 **When things quieted down and most of the villagers had gone home to bed, Tully stood up slowly holding his side. Moffitt asked, "Are you off to get some rest?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Thought I'd go spell Hitch."**

" **I don't think so. I wrapped your ribs, but can't be sure there isn't a broken one or two. You should probably just take it easy tonight."**

 **Before Tully could argue, Troy said, "We have plenty of help from the village to watch the prisoners. Moffitt and I will take a turn. We'll see how you're feeling tomorrow and decide if you can drive."**

 **Tully gave a shallow sigh and grimaced, then said, "Okay, sarge."**

 **##################**

 **At first light, the Arab community cheered as the Americans arrived. Medics checked the wounded, both Arabic and German. The prisoners were loaded into trucks. Their equipment and vehicles were confiscated to be taken back to base. Troy was going to have fun explaining why, yet again, there were German halftracks, tanks, launchers, etcetera taking up room in Ras Tanura's motor pool.**

 **As the platoon readied to head out, Amari and Mousa said their good-byes to the Rat Patrol. Amari said, "Come back again, my friends. You are always welcome here."**

 **Troy smiled as he gave some coins to Amari for Alam before he shook the two Arabs hands. "We'll come back if you promise not to have the German army here waiting for us."**

 **Mousa grinned. "We know how to deal with them now."**

 **Moffitt said, "You and your people have a lot to be proud of."**

 **After Amari and Mousa started back to the village, Troy turned to Hitch and Tully. "Are we ready to go? We're going to escort this bunch back to base."**

 **Hitch nodded. "All set, sarge. Just say the word."**

 **Moffitt looked at Tully. "How's your side feeling?"**

 **Tully decided not to lie. He always managed to get caught in it anyway. "Sore, but better than yesterday. I'm good to drive."**

 **Moffitt gave the private a stern look as he said, "All right, but at the first sign that you're hurting too much, I'm going to take over."**

 **Tully looked at Troy, who only chuckled and shook his head as he walked toward Hitch and his jeep. He looked back at Moffitt and said, "Okay, I'll let you know if it gets bad."**

 **Moffitt said, "No, you probably won't. I know you well enough to see the signs that you're not telling me something."**

" **Sarge?"**

" **What?"**

 **Tully smiled at his friend. "I already have a mother hen and she's waitin' for me at home. I don't need another."**

 **Moffitt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I am not a mother hen, Tully. It's just that I care about those I'm fond of."**

" **At times you are definitely a mother hen." At the look on Moffitt's face, Tully said, "But that's okay. I don't mind as long as you and Charley aren't doin' it at the same time."**

 **Moffitt chuckled. "Get in the jeep. But remember, I'm keeping an eye on you."**


End file.
